Pirate Love Storys
by spygirl0009
Summary: Anna and ELizabeth are sisters Anna love Will and he loves her ELizabeth Love Jack and he loves her its baic off the movies please read and let me know what u think! Good Reviews Please!


(Anna and Elizabeth swan are sisters they are on a boat sailing Elizabeth and Anna are looking at the view)

Anna and Elizabeth singing: Yoho, Yoho a pirate's life for me, a pirate's life for us! (Suddenly someone grab their shoulder they gasp and turn it was Gibbs)

Gibbs: Quite missies! Cursed pirates sail those waters. You want to call them down on us?

Norington: Mr. Gibbs that will do!

Mr. Gibbs: They were singing about pirates, Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural frog ….. Mark my words!

Norington: Consider them marked

Mr. Gibbs: Aye, Lieutenant (He left)

Mr. Gibbs whisper to himself: Bad luck to have women on board too, Even miniature ones (Then he walk away)

Elizabeth: We think it will be excited to meet a pirate

Anna: Yeah and it will be fun to

Norrington nod: Think again Ladies, Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves a short drop and a sudden stop

(Elizabeth and Anna look at Mr. Gibbs he poses of being hanged)

(Elizabeth and Anna gasp)

Governor Swan came by: Lieutenant Norrington I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters

Norrington: My apologies Governor Swan

Anna: Actually Me and Elizabeth find it all fascinating

Elizabeth: Yes father we do

Governor Swan: Yes that's what concerns me (he and Norrington walk away)

(Anna and Elizabeth sigh and turn around suddenly they see something in the water they went to look at it closer and they saw a boy in the water)

Anna gasp and her eyes wide: Look there's a boy in the water!

(Everyone leans over and sees an unconscious Will)

Norrington: Man overboard! Haul him in!

(They pull him in)

Norrington sigh: He is still breathing

Mr. Gibbs: Mary, mother of god!

(Everyone expect for Anna looks in the distance a pirate ship in flames Anna looks at Will sadly)

Governor Swan: What happened here?

Norrington: It looks like a battlefield happened here

Mr. Gibbs: Not just any battlefield Pirates!

(Anna still looks at Will Elizabeth went by her sister and held her hand)

Norrington: Tell the Capitan and let's go sail right away!

(They carry Will away)

Governor Swan: Anna and Elizabeth I want you to go with that boy it will be in your charge take care of him (Anna and Elizabeth nod and went to look for will)

(Anna looks at Will whiling lying she was going to pull his hair away from his eyes suddenly he woke up and grab her wrist and Anna and Elizabeth gasps)

Anna: it's ok my name is Anna Swan and this is my Sister Elizabeth Swan

Elizabeth: Hi

Will: Will Turner

Anna smile at him: I want you go back to sleep and rest

(Will nod and smile at her and went back to sleep Anna and Elizabeth look at each other Anna notice a necklace around his neck she went look at it she gasp)

Anna: You're a pirate?

Elizabeth: A real pirate!

Norrington: Have you two found anything?

(Anna and Elizabeth quickly turn around to face him)

Anna: He's name is William Turner

Elizabeth: That is all we found out

Norrington: Alright you men take him below (They nod and took Will Below)

(Anna and Elizabeth look at the sea and Anna still has that necklace in her hand)

Elizabeth: I can't believe you took it

Anna: Well I think it's cool we have a pirate on this ship

Elizabeth: Do you think we should tell father?

Anna: No we should not (They nod and look at the sea)

(Years later they are not kids anymore)

(Anna woke up and her eyes are wide she looks around her room she looks at her candle grabs it and went to her drawler and open it and she found that necklace she picks it up and put in her hand and looks at it she went in the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror she put the necklace around her neck suddenly her door knock she gasp)

Governor Swan: Anna (He still knocks Anna quickly grab her robe and put it on) Anna hurry up are you ready?

Anna: Yes

(Governor Swan and Elizabeth and the maid came in)

Governor Swan: Well are you still in bed in this house?

(Anna nod smiling the maid open the drapes and the sun came in)

Governor Swan: Beautifully day I gave a gift to your sister now I have a gift to you (The maid open the gift)

Anna: Oh father (She picks the dress up) Its Beautiful

Governor Swan: Yes it is

Elizabeth: See my dress is white and your dress is light pink

Anna laughs and looks at her father: Are you hiding something father?

Governor Swan: Well I never hide something I am your father

(Anna and Elizabeth laugh and Anna walk towards the mirror the maids follow her and Elizabeth sat on her bed)

Governor Swan: Actually I had a quick word from Sentry today

Anna: Sentry? (She is trying the dress on and the maids help her)

Governor Swan: Capitan Sentry

Anna: I knew it!

Governor Swan: I am sorry he wants to meet you (While he is talking the maids are tight her dress she gasps and breathing slowly) How is it coming Anna?

Anna breathe slowly: It's difficult to say

Elizabeth laugh: Don't worry Anna I had the same thing with that to

Governor Swan: I told it's the latest fashion in London

Anna: Well women in London must have learned not to breathe

Elizabeth: See father Anna is right

Butler came in: MY lord someone is here for you

(Governor left)

(Anna got her dress on and breathes normal again)

Elizabeth: Are you ok Anna?

Anna: I am fine that was so hard

(They laugh they hear voices)

Anna: Elizabeth go check who is father talking to

(Elizabeth nod she peeks downstairs and sees William she went back to her sister room)

Anna: Well who it is?

Elizabeth smile at her: You are going to like it

Anna: What you mean I am going to like it?

Elizabeth: It's your lover boy

Anna: My lover boy?

Elizabeth: William turner  
Anna eyes wide: He's here

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and laugh: Yes go downstairs and talk to him

Anna: Ok how do I look?

Elizabeth rolls her eyes: You look great now go ( She push her sister out of the door Anna give her a look Elizabeth laugh Anna rolls her eyes and Went to the stairs and went downstairs)

Governor Swan: AH my dear look who it is

Anna looks at Will: Will! It good to see you (Anna walks towards them and Will stares at her and smile at her)

Anna: I had a dream about you last night

Will: About me?

Governor Swan: Anna is that entirely proper for to say

Anna rolls her eyes and looks at Will and smile at him: About the day we met Do you remember?

Will: How could I forget Miss Swan?

Anna smile at him: Will how many times must I ask you to call me Anna?

Will smile at her: At least once more Miss Swan as always

Governor Swan: I see this boy crazy behavior now (he picks the sword and Elizabeth came down stairs) Now we must be really get going (Will and Anna keeps look at each other)

Anna sighs and Looks at Will: I must go

Governor Swan: Come on (Anna give Will a small smile and Elizabeth waits for her sister outside Anna left And Will keeps looking at her)

Will watch Anna leaving: Good day … Anna (He smile at her)

(In the horse wagon inside Elizabeth sitting next to Anna and Governor Swan sitting next to Elizabeth Anna looks at the window and looks at will they keep looking at each other and smile)

(Outside there was a parade welcome home the sailors Anna is yawing Elizabeth laugh at her sister)

Norrington talks at Anna: May I have a minute?

Anna fake smile: Sure (Norrington walks away and Anna looks at Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: Be nice

Anna: Yeah sure (She follow the Capitan and they are walking to the center and looks at the sea)

Norrington: You look very lovely today Anna

Anna fake smile: Thank you

Norrington: I uh, apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind… Ah this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have… not yet achieved a marriage to a fine woman you have become a fine woman Anna

Anna eyes wide: I can't breathe

Norrington: Yes I am…. I am a bit nervous myself

(Anna faints and topples over the wall)

Norrington turns and does not see Anna: Anna? (He sees Anna in the water) Anna!

( Anna is in the water Jack sparrow dive in and grab Anna and save her and swim her on the deck she puts her down the guards came and Governor Swan and Elizabeth and Norrington Governor Swan and Elizabeth rush to Anna and Elizabeth put a blanket over Anna and Held her arm)

Governor Swan: Anna are you alright?

Anna: I am fine

Governor Swan: Shoot him

Anna: Father! (She grabs his arm) Norrington are you really going to kill my rescue?

(Norrington nod at the guard and they put the swords away Jack sigh)

Norrington put his hand out: I will believe thanks for an order

(Jack was about to shook his hand but Norrington grab his arm and sees a tattoo of a pirate)

Norrington: See he is a pirate!

Governor Swan: Hang him (Elizabeth gasp)

Norrington: Keep your guns on him; men Gillette fetch some irons (He pulls up Jack sleeve) well, well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir

Norrington: I don't see your ship Captain

Jack: I am in the market as it were

Norrington: Well you were captain and a pirate (He grabs Jack arm and drag him away)

Anna: Commodore I really must protest Pirate or not this man saved my life

Elizabeth: Yes please don't kill him (Jack smirk at Elizabeth and she blush)

Norrington: one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness

Jack: Though it seems enough to condemn him

Norrington: Indeed

Jack: Fine by me (He put the chains over Anna neck. Anna gasps and Elizabeth is shock)

Govern Swan: No don't touch her!  
Jack: I want money and my hat!

Norrington: Fine give me his stuff (They give him the stuff)

Jack: Now what is your name?

Anna: Miss Swan

Jack: Miss Swan is that your sister?

Anna: Yes she is my sister

Jack: Well both of you are too kind

(Elizabeth blush)

Jack: Come I don't got all day (Jack grab his stuff and turn Anna around and Grab Elizabeth Hand) Now I want your sister put my hat on

(Elizabeth grabs his hat and put it on him)

Jack: Thank so much darling

Anna rolls her eyes: You're crazy

Jack: It is the style I save your life now you save my (He turn Anna and Elizabeth round and got his gun and aim it to Anna) Now Gentlemen you will remember this day as call Capitan Jack Sparrow! (He pushes Anna toward Norrington and he caught her and Jack push Elizabeth to Governor and He caught her)

(Jack use the rope and fly in the air The Governor is holding both of their daughters and Elizabeth is smirking at Jack Anna notice it and rolls her eyes)

Norrington: Open Fire! (Jack land in a barn and is hiding)

(In the barn William open the door and Jack quickly hide Will went inside and pets the donkey)

(Will sees a hat he was about to grab it suddenly Jack hit Will hand Will turn and face Jack)

Jack points the sword at Will: Don't touch my hat (Will is backing up)

Will: Are you a pirate?

Jack: Duh do I know you somewhere?

Will: No and I don't like pirates (They did a sword fights)

(The guards came in and Took Jack away)

(AT night at the Swans House Anna is laying on her bed and Elizabeth is sitting next to her)

Anna: DO you like Jack Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: No

Anna: I know you are lying

Elizabeth rolls her eyes: How you know

Anna laugh: Elizabeth I am your sister I know these things

Elizabeth laugh: ok fine I do like him

Anna: Liz he seems danger

Elizabeth: I don't think he is I could tell he is a good man

Anna: How do you know?

Elizabeth: In his eyes

(Anna rolls her eyes and went back to read a book Elizabeth is thinking about Jack)

(In will house he heard a noise he open his window and there is no where there he went back to fix his sword)

(Pirates are attacking everyone is fighting the pirates ran to The Swans house and attack the house)

Anna: You hear something?

Elizabeth: I will check it out (Elizabeth grabs her robe and put it on and went to the window and gasp she sees pirates) Anna pirates!

(Anna quickly went by her sister and look at the window and gasp she put her robe on and grab her sister hand and they left the room quickly they went to the stairs to tell the butler don't open the door)

Anna: Don't!

Elizabeth: Don't open the door!

(But it was too late he open the doors there are pirates)

Pirate: hello chump (he shot the butler Elizabeth put her hands in her mouth and scream Anna has her eyes wide she grab her sister hand and they rush back to Anna room they close it )

Elizabeth: What are we going to do!

Anna: The back window!  
Elizabeth: What are you crazy!

Anna: Do you want to die!

Elizabeth: No

Anna: Then let's go! (She grabs a rope and put over the window)

Elizabeth: You go first

Anna: But Elizabeth!

Elizabeth: I be right behind you! Go!

(Anna nod Anna is climbing down the rope she land on the grass suddenly she hears Elizabeth scream Anna gasp and peek behind the house wall and see the pirates got Elizabeth and they went on the ship and left)

Anna: No! Elizabeth! I got to find will! (She rush to the town she sees People fighting She scream when she saw Dead People)

Will: Anna!  
Anna turns around and sees Will: Will! (They rush each other and hug)

Will: Are you ok?

Anna: Will the pirates attack our house and they took Elizabeth!  
Will: Don't Worry we will get her back! (He grabs her hand and they rush to tell the guards)

Anna: They took my sister!

Will: We need to save her!

Norrington: Take this man away

(They were about to take him away but he put his arm away)

Will: We have to hunt them down!  
Anna: We must save her!

Governor Swan: And where will you like me to start? I f you have any information please share!

Anna: Father!  
Governor Swan: That's enough Anna!  
Guard: Jack Sparrow he was talking about the Black pearl

(Will and Anna look at each other)

Will: Find him where is he?

Anna: Jack will tell us and lead us there!

Norrington: No he will not help us take this man away

Anna: No!  
Will pull his arm away: That's not good enough!

Norrington grab his arm and push him away: Turner! You're no help leave!  
(Will looks at Anna and turn to leave)

Anna: I am leaving to good day! (She sees will wait for her he smile at her and grab her hand and they went to see Jack Sparrow)

(In the jail Jack is laying on the ground Will is still holding hands with Anna they came in and Anna is holding will arm)

Anna: Will that's him

(Will nod and walk to the cage)

Will: You are the sparrow?

Jack: Aye!

Will: Do you have ship to take us to black pearl

Jack: Why you want to know?

Anna: Why is it make blood?

Jack: Where's makes blood? You can't be serious?

Will: WE are serious!

Jack: I t is a very dangerous!

Anna: They took my sister!  
Jack: They took… your sister?

Anna: Yes they did!  
Jack ok that's different you boy what is your name?

Will: Will Turner

Jack: That would be short for William, I imagine Good strong name no doubt named for your father eh?

Will: yes

Jack: Well Mr. Turner and Miss Swan I have changed my mind if you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you two the Black Pearl DO we have an accord? (He puts his hand out)

(Anna looks at Will. Will nod at her)

Will: We agreed (They shook hands)

Jack: Now get me out of here!  
(Will nod and pull Anna to the Step and will grabs a chair and uses it to lift up the cell door and it crashes to floor)

Anna: Quick someone would have heard it!

Jack: Not without my effects (He grabs his weapon) Lets go!

(Will grab Anna hand and they follow jack)

(They run outside and they run under the bride they stop and see guards Anna held Will arm tight)

Will: We are going to steal a ship?

Anna points the ship: That ship?

Jack: Commandeer we are going to commandeer that ship Nautical term

Jack: One question about your business boy or there no use going this girl… how far are you willing to go to save her?

Will: Well she's like a sister to me

Jack: OH good no worries than

(Anna looks at Will he shrugs)

Jack: Follow me

(They follow Jack under the lifeboat and Will and Jack carried it under and Anna is holding Will waist and they went to the water)

Anna: it's cold

Will: Don't worry we are almost there

Anna: IS this bad idea?

Jack: No it is not it's easy to go under water

(Will rolls his eyes suddenly his foot got stuck on something he is trying to get his foot out Anna is holding is waist tighter)

(They finally got on the ship and Will and Anna are holding hands and Jack and Will got their swords out)

Jack: Everyone stay calm we are taking over this ship

Will: Aye yes we are (Anna nod)

(All the crew members laugh)

Capitan: This ship cannot run by two men and a woman you will never make it out of here

Jack: Aye I am Capitan Jack Sparrow (Jack points his gun at the Capitan forehead) you got that (They left the crew)

(Jack and Will and Anna sail in the sea Anna is looking at the sea and Will is talking to Jack)

Will: When I was abandon my mother raise me by herself after she die I came out here looking for my father

Jack: Is that so (He walks away)

(Will looks at Anna)

Anna whisper: Follow him

(Will nod and follow Jack and Anna follows Will)

Will: My father Will Turner Jack you knew my father did you?

Jack nod: I knew him problem knew as William turner everyone else calls him Bootstrap Bill Turner

(Anna looks at will confused Will looks at Jack confused)

Will: Bootstrap?

Jack: Good man good pirate (Anna has her eyes wide and looks at Will)

Jack looks at Will: You just look like him

Will: That's not true! He was a great sailor good respectful man!

Jack: He was a bloody pirate in a respectful way

Will grab his sword and aim it to Jack: MY father was not a pirate!

Jack rolls his eyes: Put it away son there is no place to get beating at

Will glare at Jack: You did not beat me you cheat those rules!

Jack: Yes I did but I teach you (He turns the wheel and the wind drape getting closer to will)

Anna: Will! Look out!

(Will turn around and sees the wind drape his eyes wide and the wind drape got him will held it tight he was over the water Jack grab the sword Anna was about to stop him suddenly he grab her arm tight and point the sword on her neck )

Will: Don't hurt her!

Jack laugh: You are just hanging there how are you going to save her?

(Jack turn the wheel around and Will is back on the ship and he fell Anna quickly went towards him and She helps him up Will hug her tight he ask her are you alight she nod)

(They land on a pirate town they are walking in town Will and Anna are holding hands tight)

Jack: So what you think of the town aye?

Will: Wild and dangerous (Anna nod)

Jack: Oh come on its not the bad (Jack looks at Mrs. Scars) Mrs. Scar! (He walks towards her and she slaps him Will and Anna has their mouth open) Not sure I deserve that (Will and Anna rolls their eyes) Ah Gisele

Gisele glared at Jack: Who was she?

Jack: …. What? (Gisele slap him and walk away) I may I have deserve that

(Jack grabs a bucket of water and pour on Gibbs he woke up and Anna holding will arm tight)

Gibbs: What the heck I was sleeping! (He looks at Jack) O my god Jack? Your back! You should not wake me when I was sleeping its back luck

Jack: Aye now we need a crew

Gibbs: Aye alright I help you help me up (Jack helps Gibbs up and Will pour water on Gibbs)

Gibbs: Blast I am a wake!  
Will: That was for the smell (Anna laughs and Will winks at her she blush Jack rolls his eyes)

(AT the bar pirates fighting Jack and Gibbs are sitting down and will has his arms around Anna to protect her while Jack and Gibbs are talking)

Anna: This place is a mess

Will nod: Yeah do me a favor Anna

Anna: Sure what?

Will: Stay behind me and held on my arm so the pirates won't go near you I will protect you (Anna blush she went behind will and held his arm tight)

Jack walk towards them: We got a crew

(They got a crew they are on a ship and storm is hitting the seas the ship is rocking back and forth and the water came on the ship it knock will and Anna off Will got up and Help Anna up and she is holding his arm tight)

Will: How could we go to island that nowhere to be found!

Gibbs: AY he is right Capitan!

Anna: Will the storm is heavy!  
Will: I know hold on to me Anna! (She nod and hold his arm tight)

(They see the island and sail it slowly)

Gibbs: This Island is dangerous and haunted

Anna eyes wide held will hand tight: Haunted?

Gibbs: Aye sprits are there to

Jack: Let's go to the island!

(Jack is rolling the boat and Anna and Will are sitting together to the island Anna sees a dead Skelton she was breathing heavy will notice it and held her hand)

Will: What kind of bones is that?

Jack: Pirates Bones and this cave have a lot of treasures (They got out of the boat and will help Anna out they hold hands and follow Jack)

Will: Jack where are we going?

(Jack climbs the wall and Will and Anna stares at him)

Jack looks at Will and Anna: All the treasures are sliver (Will and Anna looks at what Jack sees And they see pirates Anna sees her sister Elizabeth)

Anna: Elizabeth! (She was about to save her sister but Jack and Will held her back and they bend down coins drop the monkey hears it)

Jack: Now listen to me it's too dangerous to go in there we need to sneak to save her I go first

Anna: But she is my sister! What if we don't make it all time!  
Will: Anna don't worry we will get her all time (They follow jack)

Will: Wait Jack what is your plan?

Jack: My plan is…. I will distract them and you two will get Elizabeth

Anna: Fine (Will and Anna dive in the water and swam towards Elizabeth while the pirates talking Will put his hand over Elizabeth mouth she was about to scream but she sees her sister and Will. They help her off and swam to the ship)

(At the ship)

Elizabeth: You are all pirates?

Gibbs: Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Gibbs?

Gibbs looks at Will and Anna: hey boy and Miss Anna where is Jack?

Elizabeth: I thought Jack was behind us Anna?

Anna: Never mind about him (She leads her sister downstairs)

Gibbs: You left him there didn't you?

Will nod: it was the only way to escape (he walks away to follow Anna and Elizabeth)

(Downstairs Elizabeth is dry off and sleeping Anna and Will are talking outside of her room)

Will: How she feel?

Anna: Well she told me she is upset

Will: Why?

Anna sigh: Will she likes Jack

Will: As a friend?

Anna shook her head: No more than a friend

Will: Wow so that's why she got upset about Jack

Anna nod: Yup that is why

Will: Anna you got cut (He notice on her hand)

Anna: Oh that is not big deal

Will: It's a very big deal (He wraps her hand around with a cloth he still holding her hand) Oh Anna does it hurt your cut?

Anna: A little bit (They stare at each other the lean each other about to kiss) Will... (He touch her face rubs it with his thumb and he notice her necklace)

(Anna got her necklace and hands it to Will)

Will touch the necklace and looks at it: That is my necklace that my father gave it to me (He looks at Anna and she looks him in the eyes and He went back to look at the necklace)

(Suddenly they hear a noise upstairs Elizabeth woke up and rush up to the ship and Will and Anna follow her)

Gibbs: Men prepare to fight!

Elizabeth: What is happening?

Anamaria: It's Barbossa he is gaining on us!

(Elizabeth and Anna and Will quickly looks Behind there ship)

Elizabeth: This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean

Anamaria: You can tell them that after they have caught us!

Anna: You sail on the dock right?

Anamaria: Aye

Anna: Well can we use the anchor shelves?

Gibbs: We don't have time just lower

(Elizabeth and Anna look their ship behind and the other ship came closer)

Anamaria: It was a good plan up to now

Will: we have to fight anything! Anything!

Gibbs: Low the guns!

(Anna and Will smile each other and they follow Gibbs)

(The war begins)

Gibbs: DO we any other idea lass?

Elizabeth: You're first

Gibbs: I have no idea!

(Anamaria rolls her eyes and grab Anna and point the gun on her)

Anamaria: She is a curse!

Will: She is not what they are after

Anna looks down and the necklace is gone: Will the necklace

(Will eyes wide and ran downstairs to found it)

(While he is downstairs one of the evil pirate grab Anna she punch him suddenly the evil pirate was about to hit Elizabeth suddenly someone grab him)

Jack: That's not very nice (Elizabeth tap the evil pirate and punch him and went in the water Jack and Elizabeth smile at each other suddenly gun are shooting Jack grab Elizabeth and push on the step and he is behind her)

Jack: I did not want you to get shot love

Elizabeth smile at Him: Thank you Jack

Jack: Anytime Darling (They keep smiling at each other)

(Anna rush to help will she is trying to open it but it was stuck)

Anna: Will I can't move it! (Suddenly the evil pirate grabs her)

Anna scream and struggle: Will!

Will: Anna!

Anna keeps struggling: Will!

(Will is trying to escape)

(Everyone is on the evil ship tie up Elizabeth is standing Beside Jack Anna is struggle to get the other ship to save Will)

(Suddenly the other ship blow up)

Anna has her eyes wide: Will (She ran towards Barbossa and hits him) you monster! I hate you!

Barbossa grab her arms: Hello my lady that will be the last you have see him what about you have fun with these pirates (He push her in the pirates Anna scream they keep touching her)

Will come on board: Barbossa

(Everyone turns and sees Will Anna has a happy smile)

Anna smile whisper: Will

Will grab the gun and aim it to Barbossa: She goes Free and Her sister!

Barbossa: What's in your head boy?

Will: She goes free and her sister

Barbossa: You have only got one shot and we can't die

Jack: Don't do anything stupid

Will: You can't (Points the gun at his own throat) I can Anna whisper No

Jack: Like that.

Barbossa: Who are you?

Jack: No one He's no one Distant cousin of my Aunts nephew twice removed Lovely singing voice Eunuch

Will: My name is Will turner my father was Bill Turner he was a pirate you set them free now even the crew to

Barbossa: Fine! (The ship sail the center they tie Anna arms up and walk to her the plank Anna looks scared)

Will hands are tie he is struggling to get her: Barbossa your lying Bastard! You swore she go free!  
Barbossa: Don't dare impugn honor boy! I agreed she go free but I t was you who failed to specify when or where though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads?

The Crew: Aye! (They put a rope over Will mouth)

Barbossa: So I ll be having that dress back before you go

Jack: I always like you

Bo sun: Grrr

(Elizabeth stands behind Jack tight)

(Anna throws the dress at Barbossa)

Anna glared at him evil: Goes with your black heart

Barbossa: Ohhh it's still warm

The crew push Anna further the end of the plank: OFF you go! Come on! Get on with it! (Anna looks at Will with tears in her eyes Will stares at her sadly and struggle to save her they stomp the plank she scream and fell in the water will put his head down sadly)

(Next they push Jack and Elizabeth towards the Plank Jack faces Barbossa)

Jack: I really rather hope we were past all this

Elizabeth nod: Yes Jack is right

Barbossa laugh and put his arm around Jack and Elizabeth: Jack ….. Jack! Did you not notice? That be the same island you the governor of our last little trip...

(Elizabeth and Jack looks at the island)

Jack: I did notice

Barbossa: Perhaps you'll conjure up another miraculous escape but I doubt it. Off you both go (He puts his sword towards Jack and Elizabeth and Elizabeth gasp and Went behind Jack)

Jack: The last time you left me a pistol one shot

Barbossa: By the power you're right where be Jack pistol? Bring it forward (He puts the sword away and he got the pistol and Jack and Elizabeth walk back slowly to the plank back)

Jack: Seeing there's two of us a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols

Barbossa: It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself (he throws the pistol in the water)

Jack: You ready love?

Elizabeth: Yes (They both dive in the water and he went to the bottom and they untie their ropes and he grab his stuff and they went to the island they see Anna walling towards the island she turns around and see Elizabeth and Jack . Elizabeth hugs her sister)

Elizabeth: Are you alright?

Anna nod: I am fine

Jack: That's the second time I have had to watch that man sail away with my ship (Jack walks away Anna rolls her eyes and Elizabeth follows Jack and Anna follows Jack to)

Anna: But you were marooned on this island before weren't you?

Elizabeth: So we can escape in the same way you did then

Jack: To what point and purpose young misses? The Black pearl is gone and unless you two have rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice unlikely young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him

Anna gasp: But you're Jack Sparrow

Elizabeth: Yes my sister is right you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company you sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot are you the pirate me and my sister read about or not? How did you escape last time?

Jack: Last time… I was here a grand total of three days all right? Last time the rum runners used the island as a cache they came past and I was able to barter passage off. By the look of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that

Anna: SO that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum

Jack: Welcome to the Caribbean love

Anna: I am not your love! Call Elizabeth your love

Elizabeth: Anna!

(Jack laughs and hand them rum Anna stares at the rum and rolls her eyes Elizabeth grab the rum and follows Jack)

(At night they made a fire Jack and Elizabeth are drunk they are singing around the campfire and dancing Anna is sitting on the sand and rolls her eyes)

Jack: I love this song! Really bad eggs Ohh... (Fall and Bring Elizabeth down with him) When I get the Pearl Back I am gonna teach it to the whole crew and we will sing it all the time

Elizabeth: And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main

Jack: Not just the Spanish Main love the entire ocean wherever we want to go we'll go that's what a ship is you know it's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom (They stare each other they were about to kiss they hear a cough they quickly turn)

Anna: You know I am still here

Jack: Oh we are very sorry pet we thought we were alone

Elizabeth: Anna you should have a drink

Anna: No thank you

Elizabeth: Oh come on its really good!  
Anna rolls her eyes: No thank you I just watch you two make a fool of your selves

Elizabeth: You're no fun! (Jack and Elizabeth cuddle together and fall asleep)

(The next Moring Jack and Elizabeth smells smoke they woke up and sees Anna burring the rum)

Jack: No! Not good! Stop! (They rush towards Anna) No! Not good!

Elizabeth: Anna what are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade

Jack: And the rum!

Anna: Yes the rum is gone!

Jack: Why is the rum is gone?

Anna: One because it is a vile drinks that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two that signal is over a thousand feet high the entire royal navy is out looking for me and my sister do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?

Elizabeth and Jack: But why is the rum gone?

Anna rolls her eyes: Mark my words give it an hour or maybe two keep a weather eye out and there will be white sails on that horizon (Anna sits on the sand and waits for the sails)

Jack mumble: Women! (He walks away)

Elizabeth: Anna! How could you do that?

Anna: DO you want to live on this island forever! Elizabeth I want to go off this island and pray to god that Will is still alive!

Elizabeth: Yes I don't want to live in this island forever! But Anna don't go burn the rum! It was good for us!

Anna: You're just like Jack!

Elizabeth: So! He is a good man!  
Anna: You know what leave me alone go find your lover boy!  
Elizabeth: Maybe I will!

Anna: Good go!

Elizabeth: fine!

Anna: Fine!  
(Elizabeth walk away and found Jack walking on the sand she went to walk beside him)

Elizabeth: Jack I am so sorry

Jack: Love don't get this wrong way but may I say something

Elizabeth: Sure

Jack: Your sister is a pain in the ass!  
Elizabeth laugh: Sometimes she is

Jack: Sometimes pet to me she looks like a pain in the ass the whole time!

(They laugh and they see a white ship)

Jack sigh: Wonderful your sister did a great job

(ON the ship Jack and Anna and Elizabeth on the ship)

Anna: But father we got to save Will!

Governor Swan: No you and your sister are safe now we will return to Port Royal not go gallivanting after pirates!

Anna: Then we comdemn him to death!

Governor Swan: The boy's fate is regrettable but then so was his decision to engage in privacy

Elizabeth: But me and my sister did not happen to us!

Jack: IF I may talk the girls are right nothing happened to them they were both are safe will took care of Anna and I look after Elizabeth so they are both safe

Norrington: I don't trust you sparrow at all (He walks up to the deck)

Anna: Norrington I beg for you please do this for me and the….. Wedding

(Norrington looks at Anna and Elizabeth stare at Anna shock)

Governor Swan: Anna are you accepting his proposal?

Anna: ….. I am

Jack: I love weddings! Drinks all the rounds!  
Norrington: Take him below (They took jack below) Anna I accept (He walks away)

Governor Swan: I am happy Anna (He kisses her forehead and left)

Elizabeth walks towards Anna: Anna what was that?

Anna: It was the only way to bring Will back

Elizabeth shook her head: But Anna you don't love Norrington you love Will I know you do

Anna has little tears in her eyes: Liz I have to do this

Elizabeth: You love Will?

Anna: …..

Elizabeth: Anna answer me!

Anna looks at Elizabeth sadly: I do with all my heart I love him so much that is why I have to do this I don't want anything to happened to him

(Anna walks away and Elizabeth stares at her sister sadly)

(AT night Anna sneak down and row to the boat and to the other ship to find will)

Anna: Gibbs where is Will?

Gibbs: He is on the island Miss Anna

Anna eyes wide: I have to save him! (She rush back to the row boat and went to save Will)

(Anna sees Will was about to get Stab She quickly knock down the pirate Will and Anna stare at each other she put her hand up and pulls him up)

(They smile and hug each other)

Will: Thank god you are alright

Anna: I was worry they kill you

Will: don't worry I will be always for you I am not going anywhere

(They smile at each other)

( They got off the island and back home today is Jack is going to be Hang Elizabeth and Anna is standing on their stand Elizabeth watch Jack she has tears in her eyes Anna notice it and held her hand and squeeze it)

(Will is in the crowd he sees Anna and walk towards her)

Will: Anna (Anna looks at Will) I should have told you this the day I met you I love you (Anna has her eyes wide and stares at him) (he walks away to save Jack)

Anna figured it what is he doing she whisper to Elizabeth: Play along

Elizabeth whisper: Ok

Anna: I can't breathe (She faints)

Governor Swan: Anna

Elizabeth: Oh Anna! (She use her fan to wake her up) Anna it's ok

(Anna wakes up quick and her eyes is looking for Will she sees him saving Jack)

(Elizabeth and Anna looks at their father)

Governor Swan sighs and rolls his eyes: You two did the fake faints again didn't you?

Anna: Us no

Elizabeth: We will never do that

(Governor Swan rolls his eyes)

(The guards caught Will and Jack Anna and Elizabeth quickly went to them)

Norrington talk to Will: I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempts but not from you

Governor Swan: On our return to Portal Royal I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!

Will: And a good man (Jack points at himself proudly Elizabeth smile at Jack) I f all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one so be it at least my conscience will be clear

Norrington: You forget your place Turner

Will: It's right here? You and Jack

Anna stands next to Will they held hands: As is mine

Elizabeth stands next to Jack and they held hands: Me to

Governor Swan: Anna! Elizabeth! Lower your weapons for goodness? Sake put them down! (The weapons are lowered)

Norrington: SO this is where your heart truly lies then?

Anna: It is (Will and Anna smile at each other)

Jack: Well I am actually feeling rather good about this (He talks to Governor Swan) I think we have all arrived at a very special place eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically? (He talks to Norrington now) I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate know that Now Me and Elizabeth are in love right darling

Elizabeth smile at him: Right (They held hands and walk backwards)

Jack: Will? (Will looks at Jack) Nice Hat Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that … (Elizabeth and Jack fell over battlement)

Gillette: Idiot He has nowhere to go back to the noose

Sentry: Sail Ho!

Gillette: What? Your plan of action Sir?

Governor Swan: Perhaps on rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?

Norrington: Mr. Turner

Will talks to Anna: I will accept the consequences of my actions

Norrington unsheathes his sword: This is a beautiful sword; I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life

Will: Thank you

Gillette: Commodore! What about Sparrow?

Norrington: Well I think we can afford to give him one day? Head start (the soldiers leave with Norrington)

Governor Swan: SO this is the path you and your sister chosen is it? After all he is a blacksmith

Anna: No (She takes off Will Hat) He's a pirate (the Governor walks away, Anna and will kiss)

(Jack and Elizabeth swam to the ship)

Jack to Gibbs: I thought you were suppose to keep to the Code

Gibbs: We figured they were more actual? Guidelines (He helps Jack up and then Jack helps Elizabeth they smile at each other)

Elizabeth: Thank you

Jack: Anytime darling

Anamaria: Capitan Sparrow (She put his coat around his shoulders) The Black Pearl is yours

Jack walk over to the helm and looks around: On deck you scabrous dogs! Let down and haul to run free now… bring me that horizon

Jack smile at Elizabeth: Are you ready to have adventure with me love?

Elizabeth nod and smile at him: Yes I am (They kiss and the ship Sail away)

(Opens on rain then shows Anna sitting in the rain in her wedding dress with a bouquet of orchids, looking very sad Anna drops her bouquet and run over to Will who has been arrested and is being brought up by many soldiers)

Anna: Will why is happening?

Will: I don't know you look very beautiful

Anna blush: I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding

Governor Swan came in: Make way let me through how dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me!

Beckett: Governor Weatherby Swan it's been too long

Governor Swan: Cutler Beckett?

Beckett: It's Lord now, actually

Governor Swan: Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!

Beckett: In fact I do. Mr. Mercer … a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner

Governor Swan: This warrant is for Anna Swan!

Beckett: Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her

Will: No!

Anna: Oh what charges?

Beckett: Ahh here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington is he present?

Governor Swan: Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago

Beckett: I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked

Will: Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered

Anna: We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with

Governor Swan: The charge … is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death for which the…..

Beckett: For which the punishment, regrettably is also death perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow

Will and Anna: Capitan

Anna: Capitan Jack Sparrow

Beckett: Capitan Jack Sparrow Yes I thought you might

(Opens up Jack Ships)

Jack: Aye love (Elizabeth kiss Jack) how are you

Elizabeth: I am good

Gibbs: Capitan the crew meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped and reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it

Leech: And the royal navy chasing us around the Atlantic

Marty: And the hurricane

Crew: Aye!

Gibbs: All in all it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating

Elizabeth: Shiny?

Gibbs: Aye, shiny

Jack: Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?

Gibbs: You know that don't do good

Jack: Does me

Elizabeth picks up the piece of cloth: It's a key

Jack: No much more better love, it is a drawing of a key (pauses) Gentlemen what do keys do?

Leech: Keys…. Unlock things?

Elizabeth: And whatever this key unlocks inside there's something valuable so we're setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks

Jack: No if we don't have the key we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have without first having found the key what unlocks for?

Gibbs: SO we're going after this key

Jack: You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?

Elizabeth: DO we have a heading?

Jack: AH a heading love set sail in a general…. That way direction

Gibbs: Capitan?

Jack: Come on snap to and make sail you know how this works

(Jack grabs Elizabeth hand and they walk away)

Marty: I be notice lately the Capitan and the miss swan has been acting more love

Gibbs: Setting sail is there love

(Camera opens on Will being hauled in front of Beckett)

Solider: Lord Beckett the prisoner as ordered sir

Beckett: Those won't be necessary. The East India Company has need of your services we wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction without mutual friend Capitan Jack Sparrow

Will: More than acquaintance than friend how do you know him?

Beckett: We've had dealings in the past and we've each left our mark on the other

Will: What mark did he leave on you?

Beckett: By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession

Will: Recover? At the point of a sword?

Beckett: Bargain! Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England

Will: Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free

Beckett: Freedom Jack Sparrow is a dying breed the world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike yourself Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose

Will: So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl.

Beckett: The Black Pearl?

Will: The property you want that he possesses

Beckett: A ship? Hardly! The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times a compass AH you know it Bring back that compass or there's no deal

(Will nod and left)

(Will and Governor Swan coming down into the Jail where Anna is being held Will kneel in front of Anna and he held her hand)

Solider: Here now, he can't be here

Governor Swan: I think you'll find he can

Solider: Mr. Swan

Governor Swan: Governor Swan still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?

Anna: Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?

Will: Does it matter? I am to find Jack and your sister to convince them to return to Port Royal. I n exchange the charges against us will be dropped

Governor Swan: No we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom

Will: Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?

Governor Swan: That would risk your life to save Sparrows does not mean that he do the same for anyone else. Now where is that dog with the keys?

Anna: I have faith in you, both of you where will you find Jack and Elizabeth?

Will: Tortuga I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find them. And then I plan to return here to marry you

Anna smile at him: Properly?

Will smile at her: Eagerly if you'll still have me

Anna blush: if it weren't for these bars, I'd have already

(Governor Swann busts the candle stick off the wall and throws it aside)

Anna touch his face: I'll wait for you

Will: Keep a weather eye on the horizon (They kiss)

(Will walk away and Anna has tears in her eyes)

(Will jumps out of the boat and swims ashore)

Will: Jack! Jack Sparrow! Elizabeth! Gibbs! Anybody?

(Enter Mr. Cotton Parrot)

Will: AH a familiar face

Parrot: Squawk don't eat me!

Will roll his eyes: I am not going to eat you

Parrot: Don't eat me, no don't eat me! Squawk!

(Will shook his head and continues into the forest and comes across Gibbs canteen tied to a string)

Will: Gibbs!

(Will follows the string and gets caught in the cannibals trap)

Will: Ahh! Let go! Come on who wants it? I could do this all day!  
(Will gets shot with poison dart that's makes him go limp. Cuts to carrying Will tied to a stick through their camp. The cannibals present

Will to Jack)

Will: Jack, Jack Sparrow I can honestly say I am glad to see you

(Jack pokes Will)

Will: Jack it's me, Will Turner!

Jack: Pase ko

Will: Jack tell them to let me down!

Jack looks at Will Snip, Snip

Will: Jack the compass! That's all I need! Anna is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!  
Jack talks to Will: Save me!

Will is carried away: Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Anna! Jack!

(Cut to Anna in her Jail cell)

Prisoners: Bit Closer! We don't bite!

(Anna looks scared)

(Soldier comes in and unlocks the door)

Governor Swan grabs his daughter hand and drags her: Come quickly!

Anna: You got to tell me what's happening!

Governor Swan: I may still have some standing with the king I have arranged passage to England the captain is a friend of mine

Anna: No! Will go to find Jack and Elizabeth!

Governor Swan: We cannot count on William Turner! Come!  
Anna: He's a better man than you give him credit for!

Governor Swan: Oh please, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only one and that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to endure the sight of my daughters walking to the gallows, do not, perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will if he returns

Anna: A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging

Governor Swan: Then there is nothing left for you here

(Cut to carriage pulling up to the dock)

Governor: Swan: Wait inside, Capitan? Capitan? Oh my god!

Mercer: Evening Governor shame, eh? He was caring this, it's a letter to the king it's from you

(Cuts to Beckett coming into his office and discovering the Letter of Marque are gone)

Beckett: No doubt you've discovered loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes

Anna: Than what is?

Beckett: I am afraid currency is the currency of the realm

Anna: I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding I am here to negotiate

Beckett: I am listening

(Anna pulls out a gun and points at Beckett)

Beckett: I am listening intently

Anna: These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the king

Beckett: Yes, and they're not valid till they bear my signature and my seal

Anna: Or else I would not still be here. You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. I t will do you no good

Beckett: Do explain

Anna: Me and my sister have been to the Isla de Muerta, We have seen the treasure myself, and there is something you need to know

Beckett: Ah, I see. You think the compass leads only the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry I care not for cursed, Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There is more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer

Anna: Consider into you calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night

Beckett: SO I did a marriage interrupted…. Or fate intervenes. You're going to great lengths to ensure, Jack Sparrow's freedom

Anna: These aren't going to Jack

Beckett: Oh, really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then? I'll still want that compass. Consider that into your calculations

(Anna gave him a look then left)

(Opens up on cannibals giving Jack a necklace of toes)

Jack: Thank you

(Will and Elizabeth and the crew are hanging over a huge canyon)

Will: Why would Jack do this to us if he's the chief?

Gibbs: Aye, the Pelegostas made Jack the chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief

Will: So he had no choice He's a captive then as much as the rest of us

Elizabeth: Worse as it turns out see, the Pelegostas believe Jack is a god in human form…. And they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison

Gibbs: Ah they'll roast him and eat him

Elizabeth: I pray to god that will not happened

Will: Where's the rest of the crew?

Gibbs: These cages we are in weren't but till after we got here. The feast begins. Jack's life will end when the drums stop

(Elizabeth shook her head sadly)

Will: Well we can't just sit here and wait then can we?

(They are swinging the cages)

Gibbs: Put your legs through start to climb!  
Will: Come on men (Elizabeth cough) And woman it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!

(The drums have stopped)

Elizabeth eyes wide: No

Will: Hurry!  
Elizabeth: Come on give it all you've got!

(The crew escape but Elizabeth went to found Jack)

Gibbs: Make ready to sail boys!

Will: What about Jack and Elizabeth? I won't leave them! (They see Jack and Elizabeth holding hands and running down onto the beach followed by all the cannibals) Never mind let's go!

Gibbs: Make ready to cast off!

Jack: Come on love we are almost there!

Elizabeth: Are we going to make it!

Jack: We will! (They run into the water and get onto the netting on the side of the Pearl)

Jack: Alas my children this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost …. (Elizabeth notices a large wave: Jack! Large wave rushes over them) ….. Captain Jack Sparrow

(Elizabeth glared at him He smile at her nervous then they climb up the pearl)

Gibbs: Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea

Jack: Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible

Gibbs: That seems a bit contradictory, Captain

Jack: I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something

Will: Jack, Anna is in danger

Elizabeth: What?  
Jack: Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?

Will: She is locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you

Elizabeth: O my god! Jack we have to save Anna!  
Jack: There's come a time love, when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes

Elizabeth: But Jack she is my sister!

(Will steals someone sword and points it at Jack and Elizabeth gasp)

Will: I need that compass of yours, Jack I must trade it for her freedom

Jack: Mr. Gibbs

Gibbs: Captain?

Jack: We have a need to travel upriver

Gibbs: You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting as in say a passing fancy?

Jack: No a resolute and unyielding need

Will: What we need to do is to make sail to Port Royal with all haste

Jack: William I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this (Jack pulls out the picture of the key and shows it to Will)

Will: You want me to find this?

Jack: No you want to find this, because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly, belle what's her face savvy?

Will: This is going to save Anna?

Jack: How much do you know about Davy Jones?

Will: Not Much

Jack: Yeah, it's gonna save Anna

(Will nod and walk away Elizabeth smile at Jack he smile back she kiss his cheek and walk away he blush and follow her)

(Opens up on Will, Jack, and Jack's crew in boats going up a river)

Will: Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?

Gibbs: Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things

Will: And the key will spare him that?

Gibbs: Well that's the very question. Jack wants answered, bad enough even go visit her

Will: Her?

Gibbs; Aye

(Jack getting up out of the boat and he helps Elizabeth and she held his arm tight)

Jack: No worries mates, Tia Dalma and I go way back, Thick as thieves

Gibbs: I will watch your back

Jack: it's me front I am worried about

(They walk into the shack)

Tia: Jack Sparrow

Jack: Tia Dalma

Tia looks at Elizabeth: And this must be your girl Elizabeth Swan

Elizabeth smile at her a little bit: Hello

Tia: I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day (She turns to see Will) you, you have a touch destiny about you William Turner

Will: You know me?

Tia: You want to know me

Jack: There will be no knowing here. We came for help and we are not leaving without it. I thought I knew you

Tia: Not so well as I have hoped Come

Jack: Come

Tia: SO what service may I do you? You know demand payment

Jack: I brought payment

Gibbs: No! You have no idea how long it took us to catch it

Tia: The payment is fair

Will: We're looking for this (Lays down the picture of the key) and what it goes to

Tia: The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?

Jack: Maybe why?

Tia: Ah Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?

Elizabeth: What is inside?

Tia; You know of Davy Jones yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men.

Will: What vexes all men?

Tia: What indeed?

Gibbs: Well the sea

Pintel: Sums

Rageti: The dichotomy of good and evil

Jack: A woman

Tia nod: A woman he fell in love

Elizabeth shook her head: No I heard it was the sea he fell in love with

Tia: Same story, different versions and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea…Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die

Will: What exactly did he put into the chest?

Tia: Him heart

Elizabeth: he couldn't literally put his heart in a chest? Could he?

Tia: It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keeps with him at all times

Will talks to Jack: You knew this

Jack: I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman grab the key, you go back to Portal Royal and save your bonnie lass eh?

Elizabeth: Jack it's not safe to go on that ship

Jack: Don't worry love I will be fine (he kiss her hand)

Tia Let me see your hand (Jack shows her his left hand)

Gibbs: The Black spot!

Jack: My eyesight's good as ever just so you know

Tia: Davy Jones cannot port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow so you will carry land with you

Jack: Dirt. This is a jar of Dirt (Elizabeth giggles)

Tia: Yes

Jack: Is the jar of dirt going to help?

Tia: if you don't want it give it back

Jack: No!

Tia: Then it helps

Will: It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman

Tia: A touch of destiny (throws the crab claws on the table)

(Back on the ship Will looking at a wrecked ship in a storm)

Will: That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much

Jack: Nether do you, do not underestimate her (he laughs and Elizabeth glared at him)

Jack cough: So what's your plan than?

Will: I roll over; search the ship until I find the bloody key

Jack: And if there are crewmen?

Will: I cut down anyone in my path

Jack: I like it. Simple, easy to remember

(Will go to the rowboat)

Jack: Oy! If you do happened to get captured just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life

(Will rows over to the ship)

(Jack sees Davy through his spyglass when he lowers it, Davy and his crew appeared on the Pearl)

Jack: Oh! (Elizabeth has her eyes wide fear and held on Jack Arm tight)

Davy: You have a debt to pay you have been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement

Jack: Technically I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon

Davy: Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?

Jack You have got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship…. He's already over there

(Elizabeth stares at Jack Shock)

Davy: One soul is not equal to another

Jack: Aha so we have established my proposal is sound in principle, now we are just haggling over price

Davy: Price?

Jack: Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?

Davy: On hundred souls three days

Jack: You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy and I will get started right off

Davy: I keep the boy a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety nine more to go!

Jack: Have you not met Will Turner? He's a noble, heroic, terrific, soprano worth at least four, maybe three and half? And did I mention he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married Betrothed Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to joined in holy matrimony Eh?

Davy: I keep the boy ninety nine souls, But I wonder, Sparrow Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man a friend to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?

Jack: Yup I am good with it. Shall we seal it in blood err ink?

(Davy grabs Jack hand)

Jack: Ah!

Davy: Three days

Elizabeth whisper: Three days

(Davy and the crew left)

Jack put his arms around Elizabeth: Are you alright loved?

Elizabeth nod: Yes but what I am going to tell Anna about this she is going be upset

Jack: Don't tell her at all we just blame them

Elizabeth nod: Ok

Jack: I try to bring him back love

Elizabeth smile at him: I know you did

(They smile at each other and kiss)

Jack: Mr. Gibbs I feel sullied and unusual

Gibbs: And how do you intend to harvest these ninety nine souls in three days?

Jack: Fortunately he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be

Gibbs: AH Tortuga

Jack: Tortuga

(Leaving Tortuga)

Anna: Captain Sparrow!

Jack: Come to join me crew lass? Welcome aboard

Anna: I have come to find the man I love

Jack: I am deeply flattered so but my first and only love is Elizabeth

Anna: Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow

Jack: Anna Elizabeth your sister is here!  
Elizabeth: Anna! (She hugs her sister)

Jack: Gibbs hide the rum, you know Anna these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing.

Anna: Jack I know that Will came to find you, where is he?

(Jack and Elizabeth look at each other then Jack turns to Anna)

Jack: Anna I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones crew

Anna: Davy Jones?

Elizabeth nod: Yes Anna

Anna: Jack All I want is to find Will

Jack nod: I know ….. Are you certain? Is that really what you want most?

Anna: OF course

Jack: Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most

Anna: And you would have a way doing that

Jack: Well there is a chest

Anna: How do we found it?

Jack: With this my compass is unique

Elizabeth: Unique here having the meaning of broken!

Jack: True enough. This compass does not point north

Anna: Where does it point?

Jack: It points to the thing you want most in this world

Anna: Oh, Jack, Are you telling the truth?

Jack: Every word pet. And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones is it not? (He gives the compass to Anna)

Anna: To save Will

Jack: By finding the chest of Davy Jones Mr. Gibbs!

Gibbs: Captain!

Jack: Let's hit the sea

Gibbs: Aye!  
(At the ship Elizabeth and Anna are talking)

Elizabeth: Beckett?

Anna: Yes they are signed. Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company

Elizabeth: Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass only one reason for that

Jack: OF course he wants the chest!

Anna: Yes, he did say something about a chest

Elizabeth: If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea

Jack: A truly discomforting notion love

Elizabeth: And bad, bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails!

Jack: Might I inquire how you came by these?

Anna: Persuasion

Jack: Friendly?

Anna: Decidedly not

Jack: Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor yet you are the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India

Anna: Jack the letters….. Give them back

Jack: No persuade me

Anna: You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword

Jack: Crap

(Later on the Ship Anna is sitting on the step and Elizabeth is sitting next to her)

Anna sigh: I just thought I would be married by now I am so ready to be married

Elizabeth laugh: Don't worry Anna you and Will are going to get married

Jack hands Elizabeth a bottle of rum: You know Anna I am captain of a ship and begin captain of a ship I could in fact perform a marriage me and Elizabeth could

Elizabeth: That will be fun!  
Anna: No thank you

Gibbs: Land Ho!

Jack: I want my jar of dirt!

(AT the island Jack and Elizabeth and Anna went on and they found the chest)

Anna: it's real!

Norrington: You actually were telling the truth

Jack: I do that quite a lot you people are always surprised

Will came in: With good reason!

Anna smile and run to Will! (They kiss and hug) You are all right! Thank God! I came to find you!

Jack: How did you get here?

Will: Sea turtles mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet

Elizabeth: Not so easy is it?

Will: But I owned you Jack thanks

Jack: You do?

Will: After you tricked me onto the ship to square your debt with Jones

Anna glared at Jack: What?

Jack looks at Elizabeth: What?

Elizabeth looks at Anna: Huh? What?

Will: I was reunited with my father

Jack: You're welcome then

Anna: Everything you two said to me, every word was a lie!

Elizabeth: I did not want you get mad or upset

Jack: Pretty much Time and tide pet (Will stoops down next to the chest and pulls out Bootstrap's knife) what are you doing?

Will: I am going to kill Jones

Jack points a sword to Will: I can't let you do that ether SO sorry

Will grab Anna sword: I keep the promises I make Jack I intend to free my father and I hope you are here to see it

Norrington pulls out his sword and points at Will and Anna gasp: I can't let you do that ether so sorry

Jack: I knew you warm up to me (Norrington points his sword at Jack now and Elizabeth gasp)

(All three them begin sword fights)

Anna: Will!

Will: Guard the chest!

Anna: No! (Follows the three) This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle…. Oh fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other!

Elizabeth: That will solve everything!

Anna: I had it with wobbly legged run soaked Pirates!

Elizabeth: Anna calm down!

Anna: No I won't calm down! This is madness!

Elizabeth: Well then stop yelling!

Anna: I don't care! Oh! Oh the heat! (Pretends to faint Elizabeth rolls her eyes Anna opens one eye and the men still fighting) You know Elizabeth this is your entire fault!

Elizabeth: What you mean this is my fault!

Anna: You know you are right it is your fault and Jack fault to!

Elizabeth: Anna! That is mean the reason I did not want to tell you

Anna: I don't want to hear it! You know what Elizabeth I hate you!

Elizabeth: Fine! I hate you to!

(Will sees that the key is lock of the chest, Jack notices this and whacks Will with an oar, knocking him out Anna runs to Will)

Jack: Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to something with

Anna: We are not getting out of this

Norrington: Not with the chest (he grabs the chest) into the boat

Elizabeth: You are mad!

Norrington: Don't wait for me (he is holding the chest runs off followed by Davy Jones crew)

Jack: I say we respect his final wish!  
Elizabeth nod: yes

(Open on the deck of Black Pearl, Anna is bending over Will he is waking up)

Will: What happened to the chest?

Anna: Norrington took it to draw them off

Gibbs: What happened to the Commodore?

Jack: He fell behind

Gibbs: My prayers are with him (Flying Dutchman surfaces along sides Pearl) Lord on High delivers us!

Jack: I will handle this mate (He is holding jar of dirt) Hey fish face! Loose something? Look what I got I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?

Davy: Enough!

Jack: Hard to starboard?

Elizabeth: Hard to starboard!  
Will and Anna: Brace the foreyard!

Davy: Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths! (Runs out cannons)

(Jack takes the wheel from Gibbs and spins clockwise)

Anna: She's falling behind!

Gibbs: Aye we got her!

Will talks to Jack: My father is on that ship, if we can outturn her, we can take her. We should stand and fight

Jack: Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage (A crash shakes the ship and the jar breaks) Where is it? Where is the thump thump?

Will: No it's not reef! Get away from rail!

Anna: What is it?

Will: The Kraken! To arms!

Will: Run out to the cannons and hold for my signal!

(Elizabeth is holding Jack tight he kisses her forehead)

Will: Easy Boys!

Anna: Will …

Will: Steady. Steady

Anna: Will

Will: Hold… Hold

Gibbs: I think we have held fire long enough!

Anna: Will!

Will: Fire!

(They fire and kraken left)

Jack crew: Yay!

Will: it will be back we have to get off the ship

Anna: There are no boats

Will: Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the nets in the cargo hold! (Will hands Anna a gun) Let's go

(Everyone is rushing to the lifeboats)  
Elizabeth: Will

Will: Yes?  
Elizabeth: I am staying on this ship with Jack

Will: What? What about Anna?

Elizabeth: She will be fine …. Will please look after her and tell her I am very sorry and that I love her

Will nod: I will (He left)

Jack: Love are you sure you want to do this?

Elizabeth nod and has tears in her eyes: Yes (They held hands and wait)

(Cut In the lifeboat as Will climbs in)

Anna: Will where is Jack and Elizabeth?

Will: They elected to stay behind to give us a chance . Go!

(Anna has tears in her eyes and Will held her in his arms and she is crying and Will kiss her forehead and still held her in his arms they watch the ship sank)

(AT Tia shack the crew is there and Will and Anna are sitting together and she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her)

Tia offers Anna a drink: Against the cold, and sorrow (She turns to Will) it's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul

Will: It doesn't matter now The Pearl is gone along with its captain and his lover

Gibbs: Aye and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end but I guess that honest streak finally won out To Jack Sparrow! And Elizabeth Swan!  
Anna: Elizabeth was a very good sister to me and Jack was a good man (They all take a drink Will Turns to Anna)

Will: If there was anything could be done to bring them back Anna I hope we will

Tia: Would you do it? What would you any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his precious Perl and woman?

Gibbs: Aye

Anna: Yes

Will: Aye

Tia: Al right! But if you are going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a Capitan who knows those waters

(Barbossa came in)

Barbossa: So tell me, what's become of my ship? Ha, ha, ha, Ha!

(Opens up Anna in a small boat padding through the water below the walkways of Singapore)

Anna singing: the bell has been raised from its watery grave, hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home! Yo ho all together hoist the colors high. Yo ho thives

Tai Hong: A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning

Anna puts knife to Tai Hong neck: And what makes you think I need protecting?

Barbossa: Your master expecting us. AN unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting

(Anna let go Tai Hong)

(Anna and Barbossa following Tai Hong and his men)

Anna: Have you heard anything from Will?

Barbossa: I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place In the presence of Capt. San Feng

Anna: Is he that terrifying?

Barbossa: He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play

(Saga Feng motions his men and they pull Will up out of a tub of hot water Anna looks at Will)

Sago Feng: This thief. Is his face familiar to you?

(Anna and Barbossa shook their heads)

Sago Feng: Then I guess he has no further need for it (makes to kill Will) (Anna gasps)

Sago Feng: So you come into my city, betray my hospitality

Barbossa: Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea

Sago Feng: That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?

(Barbossa tosses a piece of eight to San Feng who catches it)

Barbossa: The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call  
Sago Feng: There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates

(Cuts underneath)

Gibbs: Wait for the signal

Barbossa: the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett

Sago Feng: Against the East India, Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?

Anna: You can fight you are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have that era come to an end of watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!

Sago Feng: Anna Swan, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question what is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?

Will: Jack Sparrow (girls giggle Anna rolls her eyes) He's one of the pirate lords

Sago Feng: The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead…. Is so I can send him back myself!

Barbossa: Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back and Elizabeth

Sago Feng: So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!

(All Sago Feng men draw their weapons)

(Cuts to shot down below)

Gibbs: Weapons!

(Cut back above)

Barbossa: Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable

Sago Feng put his sword to man neck: Drop your weapons or I kill the man!

Barbossa shrugs: Kill him he is not our man

Will: If he is not with you, and he is not with us… who is he with?

(Fights start)

(As Will is fighting and get himself detached from the pole that was behind his back)

Anna: Will!

(Will catches the sword)

(The fight is over Barbossa, Anna and Will holding hands walking up to one another on the docks)

Barbossa: You got the charts?

Will: And better yet, a ship and a crew

Anna: Where's Sao Feng?

Will: He will cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove

(Anna and Will are still holding hands walking up behind Tia on the boat they just acquired)

Anna: There's no place left for Sao Fang to cower. Do you think he will honor call?

Tia: I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear

(Cut the ship perfectly calm water with stars all around in the sky and water Anna is looking at the water Will comes behind her and put his arms around her)

Will: Are you okay darling?

Anna: I am fine….. Will

Will: Yes darling?

Anna: Do you think we will find Elizabeth?

Will: Of course we will darling I promised

Anna: Once we rescued Jack and Elizabeth everything will be fine right?

(Will nod and they smile at each other and kiss)

Tia walks behind them: For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end

Will: Barbossa! Ahead!

Barbossa: Aye, we are good and lost now

Anna: Lost?

Barbossa: For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was

Gibbs: We are gaining speed!

Barbossa: Aye

Will: To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!

Barbossa: Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!

Anna: You have doomed us all!

Barbossa: Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you will be hear

Anna has her eyes wide: Will! Hard to port!

Will put his arms around her tight: Hold on!

(The ship turning and going off the waterfall backwards)

(Cuts away to shot of crew washing up on the beach)

Gibbs: This truly is a Godforsaken place

Anna: I don't see Elizabeth or Jack. I don't see anyone

Barbossa: They are here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took

(Shows Jack and Elizabeth on top of the Black Pearl mast coming over the top of a sand dune and down into the water)

Tia: Impossible

Gibbs: Slap me twice thrice and hand me to me momma, Its Jack and Miss Elizabeth!

(Will and Anna smile each other and held hands)

(Jack and Elizabeth is holding his arm walking up into the beach towards them)

Gibbs: A sight for sore eyes! Jack! Miss Elizabeth!

Jack: Mr. Gibbs!

Elizabeth: Hello Mr. Gibbs!

Gibbs: Aye captain! Aye Miss Elizabeth!

Elizabeth: I thought so I expect you can account for your actions then?

Gibbs looks confused: Madame?

Jack: There's has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline my vessel! Why is that sir?

Gibbs: You're in Davy Jones locker, Captain

Barbossa: Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan

(Elizabeth nod at him)

Jack: AH Hector it's been too long hasn't it?

Barbossa: Aye, remember? You shot me

Jack: No I didn't did I Love?

Elizabeth shook her head: No you did not darling

Will: They think we are a hallucination

Jack: William tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Ether one

Will: No

Jack: Then you wouldn't be here

Elizabeth: SO he can't be here

Jack: Q.E.D love he is not really here

Anna: Jack. Elizabeth this is real we're here

Elizabeth: Anna? Is that really you?

Anna nod: Yes Liz it is really me

Jack looks at Gibbs: The locker, you say?

Gibbs: Aye

Anna: We have come to rescue both of you

Jack: Have you now?

Elizabeth: That's very kind of you Anna

Jack: But seeing as me and my loved posses a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I am not sure as I am in a mood

Barbossa: I see my ship (points the Pearl ship) right there

Jack Can't spot it must be a tiny little thingy hiding somewhere behind the Pearl

Will: Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman

Anna: He's taking over the seas

Tia: The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called

Jack: Leave your people alone for a minute and look what's happened

Elizabeth: Everything gone to pot

Gibbs: Aye, Jack, Miss Elizabeth, the world needs you both back something fierce

Will: And you need a crew

Jack: Why should I and Elizabeth sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past (turns to Tia) as for you

Tia: Now don't tell me you both didn't enjoy it at the time

(Jack and Elizabeth look at each other and blush)

Jack: Al right fair enough (Jack look at Tai Huang) who are you?

Tai Huang: Tai Huang. These are my men

Jack: Alright let set sail!

(On the ship of Pearl)

Barbossa: Time that sail!

Jack: Time that sail!  
Barbossa: Slack windward brace and sheets!

Jack: Slack windward brace and sheets!  
Barbossa: Haul that pallet line!

Jack: Haul the pallet line!

Barbossa: What are you doing?

Jack: What are you doing?

Barbossa: No, what are you doing?

Jack: What are you doing?

Barbossa: No, what are you doing?

Jack: What are you doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!

Barbossa: The captain of this ship is giving orders!

Jack: My ship makes me captain

Barbossa: They're be my charts

Jack: That makes you…. Chart man!

(Jack and Barbossa shuffle off up the stairs)

(Barbossa pulls out his large spyglass and is looking out towards the front of the boat and Jack pulls his out too but it is too small so he gives up)

(Cuts down below Elizabeth is sitting on the step Anna came in)

Anna: Hey

Elizabeth: Hi

(Silence)

Anna sigh: Liz I just want to tell you I am sorry I should never told you I hate you

Elizabeth: You mean that?

Anna: Liz you are my sister I love you

Elizabeth: I am sorry to (They hug)

Anna: I did miss you

Elizabeth: I miss you to (They went up to the ship)

(The crew sees dead body and others look at the boats coming, Gibbs loading a gun Will stop him)

Will: They are not a threat to us, am I right?

Tia: We are nothing but ghosts to them

Barbossa: it's the best just let them be

(Elizabeth sees her father and she look at Jack He put his arms around her)

Anna sees her father to: Liz its father! , we have made it back (Elizabeth looks at her sister sadly) Father here, look here!

Jack: Anna we are not back

Elizabeth nod sadly: He is right Anna. Father is …. Dead

Anna glared at them: You are lying! Father!

Governor Swan: Anna, are you dead?

Anna shook her head: No, no

Governor Swan: I think I am

Anna: No, you can't be!

Governor Swan: There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important

Anna: Come aboard!

Governor Swan: I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. So things to die for

Anna: Someone cast a line!  
Tia talks to Will: A touch of destiny

Anna got the rope: Take the line!  
Governor Swan: Anna, Elizabeth I am so proud of both of you

Anna: Father, the line take the line! (She runs screaming towards stern of ship)

Tia: She must not leave the ship! (Will rush grab Anna)

Anna struggle: Father come back with us! I won't leave you!  
Will: Anna

Governor Swan: I will give both of you love to your mother shall I?

(Anna is crying in Will arms and Elizabeth is crying and Jack still held her in his arms)

Will is rubbing Anna back: Is there a way?

Tia shook her head: Him at peace

(Cuts the crew on blazing sun)

(Anna and Elizabeth are sitting next to each other and both are sad)

Tia: if we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever

Will looks at Barbossa: Why doesn't he do something?

Gibbs: There's no sense to it

Will: And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise

Gibbs: Over the edge it's driving me over the blooming edge Sunrises don't set

Jack: Up is down well that's just maddeningly unhelpful why are these things never clear? Not sunset, sundown….. And rise (he turns the picture of boat upside down on chart) Up! Oh what's that? (Runs over to side of boat) What's that? I don't know, what is that? What do you think?

(Anna stand beside Will and Elizabeth stands beside Jack)

Elizabeth: Where?

Jack: There!

Elizabeth: What is it? (Jack grabs Elizabeth hand and runs back and forth side to side of the Pearl with everyone follow them Will is holding Anna hand )

Elizabeth smile: Jack darling you are a genius! (Jack laughs)

Gibbs: We are rocking the ship!

Barbossa looks at upside down ship chart: Aye, he's onto it

(They all go under the water; Will has his arms around Anna tight, as the sun sets, a green flash is seen and the boat pops back in the world)

Gibbs: Blessed sweet westerlies we are back!

Anna: It's the sunrise

(Jack points his gun at Will and Barbossa, Will points his gun at Jack and Barbossa, Anna points her gun at Jack and Barbossa, Barbossa points his gun at Jack and Will and Elizabeth stands behind Jack)

(They all laugh and lower their guns the point them again)

Barbossa: All right, then. The Brethren Courts a gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack you and I are going, and there will be no arguing that point

Jack: Is arguing the point, if there's pirates a gathering I am pointing my ship the other way

Anna: The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate

Will: Fight or not you're not running, Jack

Barbossa: If we don't stand together, they will hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you

Jack: I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate

Barbossa: Aye and you will be fighting Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?

Jack: I am still working on that but I will not be going back to the locker, mate count on that (Jack fires his gun at Barbossa but it doesn't go off. They all fire, but their guns don't work)

(Cut to pirates gathering around Will looking at the chart)

Will: There's a freshwater spring on this island, we can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later

Jack: You can lead the shore party and I will stay with my love on the ship

Barbossa: I will not be leaving my ship in your command

Will: Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship to me and Anna command …. Temporarily

Barbossa: Still thinking of running Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by there be none left at all

Jack: Sometimes, things come back mate we are living proof you and me

Barbossa: Aye but that's a gamble of long odds aren't it?

(Sao Fang boat is see alongside the Pearl, and Tai Huang's men turn their guns on Jack Elizabeth gasp)

Jack points at Barbossa: He's the captain

Barbossa rolls his eyes: Sao Feng, you showing up here, it's truly remarkable coincidence

Sao Feng: Jack Sparrow you paid me great insult one

Jack: That doesn't sound like me (Sao punches Jack in the nose) shall we just call it square then?

Will: Release Anna! She's not part of the bargain

Barbossa: And what bargain is that?

Sao Feng: You heard Captain Turner release her

(They release her and Anna rush towards Will they hug tight and kiss she stands behind Will and held his arm tight)

Jack: Captain Turner?

Gibbs: Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us

Will: I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage

Anna: Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?

Will: I didn't want you to worry you

Anna smile at him: Oh Will (She kisses his cheek)

Sao Feng: I am sorry Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you at first

Jack: I am not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends

Sao Feng: Here's your chance to find out

(Deck of the Pearl)

Sao Feng: What are you proposing Captain?

Barbossa: What be accepted, Captain?

Sao Feng: I want Elizabeth

Elizabeth: What?

Anna: She is my sister!

Will: Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!

Elizabeth: Done

Anna and Will: What? Not done!

Anna: Elizabeth what are you doing!

Elizabeth: It's the only way! If this is free us, then done!

Anna: Elizabeth they are pirates! You could get hurt!  
Elizabeth: I have more than enough experience dealing with pirates! (She shoves Anna)

Barbossa: So we have an accord?

(Elizabeth left with them Jack came in late)

Jack: Where is Elizabeth?

Barbossa: Feng want her so we agreed and they have her

Jack: What! Why didn't you stop her!

Anna: Jack we try

Jack: You should have tried harder!

( Cuts to Will and Anna Will is tying a body to a barrel at the bow of the Black Pearl Anna is behind him and have her eyes closed while he is doing it)

Will: Done darling

Anna sighs: Good (They smile each other and kiss)

Jack came in: Death has a curious way or reshuffling ones priorities. I will slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart stab beating thing. Your father goes

Will: And you willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman forever

Jack: No mate I am free forever Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map free from death itself

Anna: And you will save my sister right?

Jack: Duh I will she is my woman

Will: You've got to do job though Jack you have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just like Jones

Jack: I don't have the face for tentacles but immortal has to count for something eh? Oh! (He gives Will the compass)

Will: What's this for?

Jack: Think like me it'll come to both of you (Jack pushes Will and Anna overboard) my regards to Davy Jones!  
Will: I hate him

Anna nod: Me to now what?

Will: We will go to Davy

Anna: What! Will it is not safe

Will: Don't worry Anna I will protect you no matter what. You got my back and I got your back right

Anna smile at him: Right

Will: Ok let's go (They swam to find Davy)

(Cuts to Will, Anna and Beckett having tea in Beckett office. Enter Davy)

Davy: I cannot be summoned like some morgrel pup

Beckett: Apparently you can I believe you know each other

Davy laughs: Come join to join my crew again Master Turner and Miss Swan?

Will: Not yours his. Jack Sparrow sends his regards

Davy: Sparrow?

Anna: You're not told him? We rescued My Sister and Jack from the locker along with the Black Pearl

Davy: What else have you not told me?

Beckett: There is an issue far more troublesome I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso

Davy: Not a person a healthy god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to hollow and naught but ash the world is well rid of her

Will: Not quite so well actually the Brethren Court intends to release her

Davy: No! They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever that was our agreement!

Beckett: Your agreement?

Davy: I showed them how to bind her she could not be trusted she gave me a choice we must act before they release her

Anna: You loved her. She's the one. And then you betrayed her

Davy: She pretended to love me! She betrayed me!

Will: And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder?

Davy hits Will tea cup out of his hand Anna gasp and held Will hand tight: Do no test me

Will: I hadn't finished that. You will free my father and you will guarantee Anna safety along with my own

Beckett: Your terms are steep Mr. Turner we will expect fair value in return

Davy: There is only one price I will accept Calypso murdered

Anna: Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove

Beckett: How do you propose to lead us there?

Will holds up Jack compass: What is it you want most?

(Back on the Peal Jack and Elizabeth are kissing)

Jack: I am glad you are back love

Elizabeth smile at him: ME to Where Is Will and Anna?

Jack: Not among us

Barbossa: And it matters not how they found us the question is, what will we do now that they have?

Elizabeth: We fight!

Jack: That's the spirit loved!

(Cut to Jack and Elizabeth holdings hands and Barbossa walking up to Beckett, Anna, Will and Davy who is standing in a bucket water on sand spit)

Barbossa: You're the cur that led these wolves to our door

Beckett: Don't blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayal if you wish to see it its grand architect, look to your left

(They all look left)

Will: My actions were my own and to my own purpose Jack had nothing to do with this

Jack: good spoke, listen to the too

Elizabeth: Will I have been aboard the Dutchman I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost

Anna shook her head: No Elizabeth cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it

Beckett: IF Turner and Miss Swan were not acting on your behalf then how did Turner and her to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack to deliver the pirates and here they are. Don't be bashful step up claim your reward (he toss Jack compass)

Davy: Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman as a start

Jack: That debt was paid mate (whisper to Elizabeth) Help loved

Davy: You escaped!

Jack: Technically

Elizabeth: I propose exchange Will and Anna leave with us

Barbossa: And you can take Jack

Elizabeth: What!

Will and Anna: Done

Jack: Undone

Beckett: Done

Elizabeth: Jack is one of the nine pirate lords you have no right

Jack: Thank you love (They kiss) (Jack and Anna and Will switch and Jack stands by Davy)

Davy: Do you fear death?

Jack: You have no idea

Beckett: Advice your brethren you can fight and all of you will die or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die

Elizabeth: You murdered our father

Anna: Yeah!

Beckett: He chose his own fate

Anna: And you have chosen yours

Elizabeth: We will fight, and you will die (She walk away)

(Back to Black Pearl ship)

Anna: We will use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack

Barbossa: Will we now?

Will: Barbossa you can't release her

Elizabeth: We have to give my Jack a chance

Barbossa: Apologies your majesty!

(Tia roars she turns into a bunch of crabs that fall overboard)

Will: Was that it?

Anna: it's not over

Will: There's still a fight to be had

Gibbs: We have an armada against us and with the Dutchman there's no chance

Anna: Only a fool's chance

Barbossa: Revenge won't bring your father back, and it's not something I am not intending to die for

Elizabeth: You're right then what shall we die for? (She turns to talk to the crew) You will listen to me Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons; they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts gentlemen, hoist the colors!

Will: Hoist the colors

Gibbs: The winds on our side, boys that's all we need!

Anna: Hoist THE COLORS! (Pirate ships all raise their flags)

Gibbs: Man the capstan keep that powder dry! (Looks to the port and he sees humongous whirlpool forming) Maelstrom!

Anna: Captain Barbossa we need you at the helm!

Barbossa: Aye that's the true! (He takes the wheel) brace up the yards ya cockeyed deck apes dying are a day worth living for!

Will: On our stern and gaining!

Barbossa: More speed! Haul your wind and holds your water!

Will: Take her out, or she will overbear us!

Barbossa: Nay, farther in! We will cut across to faster waters!

Elizabeth: Prepare to broadside!

Gibbs: Captain the guns!

Will: At the ready!

(The sword fights begin Will look at Anna)

Will: Anna! Anna! Will you marry me!

Anna stares at Will: I don't think now it's the best time!

Will: Now may be the only time! I love you! I have made my choice! What's yours?

Anna smile at Will Barbossa! Barbossa! Marry us!

Barbossa: I am little busy at the moment!

Will: Barbossa! NOW!

Barbossa: Fine then! (He gets on the table) Dearly beloved we be gathered here today

Will smile at Anna: Anna Swan, do you take me to be your husband?

Anna nod and smile: I do

Will smile: Great!

Anna smile: Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health being the less likely?

Will smile: I do

Barbossa: As captain, I now pronounce you… you may kiss… Just kiss!

(Will and Anna kiss and Elizabeth smile at them)

(Will and Anna swings over from Pearl to Dutchman Will see the Chest and picks it up)

(Anna sees Davy was about to stab Will)

Anna: Will look out! (Anna pushes Will on the side and she got stab in the shoulder Davy laughs Jack is shock Will rush towards Anna and held her in his arms)

Will grab her face: Anna! Anna! Look at me! Stay with me you're all right darling!

Anna smile at him little bit: I had to save you

Will: Darling you should not done that

Anna: You got my back and I got your back right

Will has tears in his eyes and smile little bit: Right

(Jack stabs Davy heart and Davy fell overboard)

Jack: Will she will be fine pick her up so we can leave this!

(Will nod he picks Anna in his arms and Jack swings over Back to the Black Pearl follow by Will with Anna in his arms)

Elizabeth: Jack! (She runs to him and they hug and she looks at Will with Anna in his arms) O my god! What happened to Anna!

Jack: Don't worry Love she will be find

( Will led Anna downstairs and put her on the bed Gibbs came in)

Gibbs: Don't worry son we will help her

( Will nod and still has tears in his eyes)

(Ten years later Will and Anna are married and they have a boy William Turner2 they are at the beach)

William Turner 2: Mommy and Daddy where is Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jack?

Anna: Soon honey they will be here soon

William Turner 2: I can't wait to see them!

William laughs: We know

Anna: Will dear

William: Yes darling?

Anna smile: I am pregnant

Will: You are! Yeah! (He picks her up and spin her around they laugh) What are we having?

Anna: A baby girl

Will: Son you are going to have a baby sister

William: Yeah! (Suddenly they see a ship it was Jack ship Jack has his arms around Elizabeth and Elizabeth is holding their daughter) It's Aunt Elizabeth! Uncle Jack! And Mary! (He ran into the water)

(Will and Anna laugh and they smile each other and kiss)

The end! I hope you guys will like this! Let me know what you think good reviews please!


End file.
